Science at Seaworld
by dancelvr234
Summary: B&B go to Seaworld in Texas to investigate a murder but end up getting a lot more out of it than a case.
1. Chapter 1

It was a hot summer day in San Antonio, Texas, and Miguel Ferrer was just now starting up the Steal Eel. As a popular thrill ride at Sea world San Antonio, the enormous green and yellow roller coaster took a lot of time and work to start up. More than 50 runs of testing per day and five check ups per person on every inch of the coaster.

"Another great day of work," Miguel said sarcastically.

As Miguel started flipping switches and pressing buttons, the cars slowly started to come their starting positions. But something wasn't right. It looked as if there was someone in the third to last car. who would spend the night in a cramped car on a roller coaster to be the first in line thought Miguel.

"Hey, who are you and what are you doing on my coaster?" asked Miguel. No answer.

"All right that is not . . . ," Miguel stopped at mid sentence with the most horrified look on his face. There in the car was a dead, decomposing corpse.

Temperance Brennan sat in her office looking at some old paperwork her and her partner, Special Agent Seely Booth, had worked on a couple of months before. How did I let this get so piled upshe asked herself. But before she could get back to work, Booth entered her office.

"Good morning Bones," said Booth. He was holding a cup of coffee in one hand and a manilla folder in the other. Instead of his usual suit and tie he was wearing a pair of jeans and a t-shirt that had the words "Hot Blooded" on it. She had to smile at the thought of her and Booth rocking to that song the night Booth got blown up.

"Hey Booth do we have a case?" Brennan asked hopefully at the sight of the folder still in his hand. Brennan and Booth hadn't had a case in two weeks and she was beginning to get bored at all this paperwork.

"As a matter of fact we do, but you're not going to like it," Booth said.

"Why exactly am I not going to like it," she asked suspiciously.

"Because it is at Sea world San Antonio. And we have to fly down 5 ½ hours to get there. Plus we have to go to an amusment park and I know how much you hate those," Booth said turning his attention back to the file.

"I do not hate ammusment parks, I just think they are a waste of valuable time," replied Brennan.

"Right, whatever you say. So are you going or not," asked Booth.

"Well I don't have much of a choice now do I," she said.

"Nope. So you better start packing," Booth replied.  
As Booth started to leave he turned back and said,"Oh and Bones remember to bring a bathing suit," and with that he was out the door.

Brennan looked back at the folder then back at Booth,this is going to be a long week


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N So this whole story is written so I should be able to post a new chapter daily. The beginning is basically a filler but it gets better as it goes on. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones. What else is new?**

This day had been terrible for her. First of all they had to take a five and a half hour flight down to Houston. The whole time she had to listen to Booth blabbering on about nothing, the baby crying a couple rows back, and a man near her who kept vomiting every five minutes. They also had to land in Houston because all the flights to San Antonio were booked.  
Then they had to rent a car and drive three hours to San Antonio on the most boring stretch of land Temperance had ever seen. Everything in Texas was flat. You could stand on a can and see all the way to Colorado. In addition to the long drive she also had to go through hours of Booth going on about his weekend with Parker or his week at work. He even mentioned his history with Cam. Temperance just wanted to scream. In fact, she actually did a couple minutes ago which scared the crap out of Booth.

Just when she was about to blow Booth told her that they were arriving in San Antonio. She had never been to Texas. She had heard stories from Angela's days in the Lone Star State, but she had never been there herself.

"Ok listen Bones, we'll be staying at the Hyatt Wild Oak Ranch resort. I rented a condo for us to stay at. It has two bedrooms, one with a king-sized bed and one with two queen-sized beds. It also has two bathrooms, a kitchen, and a living room," Booth said.

"Jeesh Booth why did you get such a big condo," she asked startled at the amount of space.

"I'll tell you later," said Booth.

Upon arriving at the resort they checked in and walked to their room. The place was beautiful. It had a nice western theme with a view to die for. Because the resort was built on top of a hill, it overlooked all of San Antonio. It was a very homey place to say. The room was enormous. It had many western paintings and decorations. Over all it was very nice. In addition to that, it was convienetly located across the street from Sea World.

"All right Bones, here is our game plan for tomorrow. We'll get up, get dressed, and eat breakfast. We'll leave here about 9:45 and get there when the park opens at 10:00. Here is the file you can look over it before we leave," said Booth.

She started to look over the file. Two days ago a roller coaster operator found a dead body in one of the cars when he rolled them to their starting positions. According to the operator, Miguel Ferrer, it was not there the night before. The roller coaster's name is Steel Eel and is the largest attraction there.

"Someone put a dead body in the car of one of the park's coasters. According to the file it had not been there the night before. We'll have to question everyone who has access to the roller coaster," said Bones as she read the file to Booth.

Booth quickly took the file from her and read. "Hey the Steal Eel. That's that big green and yellow one we saw on the way in here," he said.

After discussing the case a little bit they both drifted off to sleep still. Tomorrow was going to be a long day.


	3. Chapter 3

Temperance awoke with a bad headache. This was going to be a long day. In a couple hours she would be looking at a skeleton in an ammusment park. Ugh a bunch of screaming kids and ignorant teenagers. Not to mention all the people standing outside the coaster looking at my remains. Nobody better touch them. The bones belong to me and they will compromise the integrity of my remainsTemperance thought.

She slowly got up and took a quick shower. Then after suiting herself up for a hard day of work she made her way to the kitchen.

"Mmmm something smells good,"Temperance said as she sat down to Booth cooking something on the stove top.

"Bacon, sausage, and pancakes,"said Booth flipping a pancake.

"I didn't know you cooked,"she said.

"Yeah well when you live with a pregnant woman who demands food every 20 minutes, you start to learn," said Booth.

"Booth I am never going to live with a pregnant women because I am a women.  
So why would I live with one,"asked Brennan.

"You know what just forget about it. Ok we are leaving in about 30 minutes, so eat fast," said Booth as he handed Brennan a plate of food.

After they has finished eating they headed out for the park. Once there they trekked there way through the crowds of people. They finally arrived at the Steal Eel to find a huge crowd of people standing outside the coaster.

"Excuse us everyone, FBI coming through,"Booth said as he and Brennan made their way through masses of people. They made their way to the docking port of the roller coaster to find many policeman and the park owner, Richie Filler.

"You must be Dr. Brennan,"Richie said as he extended his arm out to Temperance.

"Yes, and these must be my remains,"said Brennan completely ignoring Mr. Filler's gesture.

Brennan bent down and started examining the remains very carefully. Gently lifting different pieces of the body and configuring the victims sex, age, and cause of death.

"The victim is female, approximately 18-25. Her bones show that she was bound by her hands and feet,"said Brennan.

"Ok, how long ago did she die?"asked Booth.

"By the state of decomposition she has been dead for about 2 years,"said Brennan.

"Wait, so you're saying that this girl has been dead for 2 years and then one day she mysteriously ended up in one of my park's coasters," said Mr. Filler.

"By the looks of it she was never buried, but put somewhere around the roller coasters foundation," said Brennan.

"Maybe someone who didn't want to deal with the whole FBI system found it and put it in the coaster so someone would find it," suggested Booth.

"I can't make that conclusion yet, but she has many breaks suggesting that she fell from a height of about 200 feet," she said.

"How tall is the highest point on the roller coaster,"asked Booth to one of the operators.

"The first drop is 207 feet high,"said the operator.

"Her wrist and feet show evidence of binding,"said Brennan.

"So she was kidnaped, bound, and pushed off the roller coaster,"said Booth.

"She was also hit on the head. It looks like it could be a hammer of some sort,"she said standing up to face Booth.

"Was she dead before she hit the ground?" he asked.

"Lack of blood pooling in the cranial structure suggests that she was hit over the head after she fell,"said Brennan.

"So your saying that she died from the fall,"asked Booth.

"That is correct. I can probably send the x-rays and dental records to the Jeffersonian so we can get an id on the victim,"said Brennan.

"I don't understand how the murderer was able to push this girl off the coaster,"said one of the roller coaster operators.

"There are ways,"said Booth with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"No, I mean there are restraints that are very good at keeping the riders in the coaster," said the operator.

"Well maybe if she was pulled hard enough she might have been able to get out of the car,"suggested Brennan.

"No, that is not possible,"said the coaster operator.

"Well prove to me that your wrong,"said Brennan.

"Ok, ride the coaster and you will find out that I am," challenged the operator.

"Ok, fine I'll be in the front and my partner will be in the back that way we can compare,"said Brennan starting her way to the coaster cars.

"Wait, who said anything about me going on that thing,"said Booth backing away from the coaster.

"Are you afraid of roller coasters,"asked Brennan with a sly smile.

"Well, you know, there have been deaths like this one and there big and fast," said Booth eyeing the coaster with a scared expression.

"Come on Booth we have a roller coaster to ride," she said pulling Booth and forcing him in the roller coaster car.


End file.
